


Megalodon? More Like, MegaloDONG

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, I suck at this I’m so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie glared up at him, “Fuck you, man. I’m never sucking your dick ever again.”“Fine by me. I can always go visit your mother, she can’t say no to all of this.”“Oh my fucking god. Beep beep, asshole.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Megalodon? More Like, MegaloDONG

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I CANT THINK OF A GOOD TITLE AND THAT STUPID FUCKING PUN HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR T W O WEEKS. I WATCH A SHARK DOCUMENTARY ONCE AND THIS HAPPENS. I HATE IT HERE OKAY BYE

“ _Eddie_ ,” Richie let out a pathetic whine, his head lolling back and his chest rising and falling unsteadily.

Eddie's eyes drifted towards his boyfriend’s face.

Cherry red lips. Flushed cheeks. Dark purple bruises tainting his pale and freckled skin. Fingers carding through his own messy locks, soft and breathy moans tearing out of his throat and Eddie's name rolling off his tongue.

_Holy fuck._

Eddie moaned around the cock in his mouth, sinking lower until he felt the tip nudge the back of his throat. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. It was painful, and there was a small voice in the back of his head to stop. _But this was just too good._

A low groan rumbled in his throat as his fingers dug into Richie’s thighs. He felt the other boy’s hands snake down to hold onto his hair, and the brunet let him. He slowly lifted his head back up, batting his eyelashes almost innocently at Richie as his tongue licked all the way up the underside of the boy's erection.

The hand that Richie had in his hair flew up to his mouth, a muffled moan slipping past his lips when Eddie's mouth reached the head. "Jesus _Christ_ ," The curly-haired boy shakily breathed out.

Eddie grinned, sly and teasing. He took the head in his mouth, sucking gently as he watched Richie throw his head back. He pumped slowly, removing his mouth from the boy's cock with a thin string of saliva and pre-come connecting them. He licked his lips, chuckling softly when he locked eyes with the boy.

He took the boy’s cock in his mouth once more, taking him deeper and deeper until he felt the head nudge the back of his throat once more. _Fuck_ , Richie was big. Of course, Eddie had sucked dick before. But none of them came close to Richie’s size. He seriously wasn’t joking when he made all those dick jokes when they were 13. He was fucking huge, and Eddie can’t help but wonder if he could fit inside the brunet.

Eddie groaned, bobbing his head up and down, eliciting another whine from the raven-haired boy. He ran his slim fingers through Eddie’s soft curly locks, mumbling praises and filthy things as Eddie sucked his cock. “Fuck, _ah_ — Eds, y’look so pretty like this,” He dragged out, his voice low and raspy. It made Eddie shiver. “Taking my cock all in one go, _fuck_. So fucking sexy, baby,” He cooed.

Eddie flushed at the praise, lifting his head up until only the tip was in his mouth. He went back down again. And again. And again.

He didn’t stop until he felt Richie’s fingers curl painfully around his hair. He couldn’t see Richie properly through the tears clouding his vision, but judging by the moans and whines that rolled off his tongue, he was absolutely _wrecked_.

Eddie slowed down, sucking gently. Then he felt Richie yank his hair back. He yelped with surprise, and suddenly he was pulled down once more. He gripped his boyfriend’s thighs as his head was forcefully brought down on Richie’s cock over and over again. And everytime, he could feel the tip touching his throat.

It was painful and Eddie found it slighthly hard to breathe. But fuck, hearing the way Richie moaned his name while he used him made Eddie’s stomach coil. Tears started to roll down on his cheeks as he continued to gag.

Eventually, Richie’s movements grew sloppy. Then he came, shooting spurts of hot come down Eddie’s throat. Eddie didn’t mind, swallowing the warm sticky substance.

“ _Shit_ I— Spaghetti, did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Richie released his hair no more than a few seconds later, and Eddie was rising back up. He gasped for air, wiping away the tears that trickled down his freckled cheeks. He nodded, a grin curving the corners of his lips. “I’m okay,” He leaned up to press a sweet kiss to the corner of Richie’s mouth. “Are you okay?” He questioned, his hazel eyes taking in his boyfriend’s wrecked state.

Richie chuckled breathlessly, his shoulders deflating and relief washing over his features. “Fuck yeah. That was fucking amazing,” He pulled Eddie’s body close to him, a shit-eating grin tugging on his lips. “Your mom still gives better blowjobs though,” He joked.

Eddie glared up at him, “Fuck you, man. I’m never sucking your dick ever again.“

“Fine by me. I can always go visit your mother, she can’t say no to all of this.”

“Oh my fucking god. Beep beep, asshole.”

Richie’s grin grew wider, his coal-black irises twinkling. “How’s about you beep beep _my_ asshole instead?”

“For fucks sake!”


End file.
